Special Agents
Secret Agents are special things that are bought with Monkey Money, a special form of currency that can be earned by passing maps, defeating Challenges, and passing Missions. You can also get free Monkey Money for taking out a loan from the Village Chest, which can only be opened once a day. Super Monkey Storm: 50 Monkey Money This is a secret agent that, when activated, wipes the floor with any and every bloon on the map in one shot. It is a huge amount of Super Monkeys flying across the map. 'Pro Version' Double Storm is the Pro Version of this agent. After a few seconds, the Super Monkeys come back around for another pass and shred anything that survives the first wave. Meerkat Spy: 50 Monkey Money This is a secret agent that spots Camo Bloons for nearby towers. It is a free version of the Radar Scanner. 'Pro Version' The pro version of the Meerkat Spy replaces his missing eye with a bionic equivalent. It gives the Meerkat the ability to fire a laser that can pop six layers of bloon! Angry Squirrel: 60 Monkey Money This is a secret agent that fires razor sharp acorns at the advancing horde. If it misses one, it enters Fury Mode. While in Fury Mode, it can spot Camo Bloons, pop Lead, and fires hypersonically! 'Pro Version' The Pro version has major anger issues, despite counseling. By "major anger issues," I mean, it enters Fury Mode after only twenty shots! Tribal Turtle: 85 Monkey Money This is a secret agent that can be placed on water and land. It fires coconuts and spears, alternating between each. Coconuts can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons, and they do massive damage to Brown Bloons. Spears can pop twenty bloons at once. 'Pro Version' The Pro version of the Turtle is ambidextrous, which means that it throws coconuts and spears at the same time. It also throws faster. Bloonsday Device: 500 Monkey Money This is the only secret agent that has a Special Attack. It doesn't attack until you activate the Special Attack. 'Pro Version' The Pro version's Orbital Beam is so intense, it creates a trail of plasma along the strike path. Beekeeper: 125 Monkey Money This secret agent carries a beehive, that summons angry bees that demolish oncoming bloons. They cannot pop Lead or Frozen Bloons, but they are very effective against Regrower Bloons. 'Pro Version' The Pro version has a Special Attack called "Swarm!". It basically spams the whole map with bees for a few seconds. Bloonberry Bush: 55 Monkey Money This secret agent blocks off the exit to the map. It is a fast-growing thorny bush that can only be placed on the track. It can't pop lead, and it loses a thorn for every bloon popped, but it grows a branch at the end of every level. 'Pro Version' The Pro Version has small roots, called "Creepers", that appear every three levels. Each Creeper can pop 15 bloons each. Pontoon and Portable Lake: Both cost 40 Monkey Money The Pontoon and Portable Lake both affect the terrain. The Pontoon allows land Towers to be placed on water. The Portable Lake allows for water Towers to be placed on land. 'Pro Version' The Pontoon Pro version has increased area and has an uplink to the M.I.B. Headquarters that allows for the towers on top of it have increased range. The Portable Lake Pro has a sea serpent inside. The serpent enables a Special Attack that makes the sea serpent strike. On each strike, it bites through an amazing five layers of bloon for about 20 seconds. Category:Towers Category:Special Stuff